


these words are my own [image edition]

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj tries to communicate with Stuart. Episode tag for "The Occupation Recalibration".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12th February 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoAries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these words are my own [text edition]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505165) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> So one of my Trope Bingo squares is 'epistolary'. I got done writing it -- in this day and age it's emails and Twitter, not passionate love letters -- and then my brain, darling little pest that it is, said, 'Why don't you turn this content into Twitter feeds and stuff and present it visually?
> 
> To which I wish I'd said 'fuck you brain', because it took forever.
> 
> The voicemail transcripts were originally going to be voice recordings, but between Audacity not working, my USB microphone chucking a hissy fit, and the fact that I am not a 30-something Indian dude, sorry, no mp3s.
> 
> Since I am very bad at HTML coding and I don't think all the text would fit in an alt-text field, the text-only version is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1505165) for low-vision readers and users of screen readers.
> 
> Thanks to Queerly and Etlu-Yume for their ideas (via Twitter, naturally).
> 
> Dedicated to Silje, (belatedly) for her birthday.
> 
> * * *


	2. 13th February 2014




	3. 14th February 2014




	4. 15th February 2014

  


* * *


End file.
